Ladders are commonly used around residential and commercial structures to access upper stories and roofs to perform maintenance or repairs. A common problem with unattended ladders is a tendency for them to tip over. This can occur when the ladder is not properly angled against a building and/or as the result of a strong gust of wind.
When an unattended ladder tips over, it can cause damage to the structure, nearby objects (such as vehicles, outdoor furniture, shrubs and so forth), individuals and/or to the ladder itself. In addition, individuals working on a roof can be left stranded with no way to climb down from the roof.
Therefore, a need exists for a ladder securing device that temporarily secures a ladder to a structure to prevent the ladder from falling or tipping over when left unattended. The relevant prior art includes the following references: